


Christmastime at the Cunninghams'

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Christmas story. While shopping at the store, Potsie ends up in an accident. Will he be able to celebrate Christmas with his friends? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was nearing in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Potsie Webber was at his house, going toward the attic to get out the Christmas decorations. 

“Deck the boughs with holly,” he began to sing. 

Potsie knew he hadn’t yet gotten a Christmas tree for his house but he wanted to find the decorations out before he had gotten the tree from a dealer out in Milwaukee. This was his first Christmas away from Utah. 

Potsie had gotten go-ahead to take time off from recording his latest CD with his friend, Keith Urban in the Grand Ole Opry so he could rejoice Christmas with his friends. He remembered the CD they were record together had twelve songs but they only considered on recording a couple songs per month. Potsie grabbed his winter coat from the closet, grabbed his car keys, and locked the front door behind him. He headed for his cold, orange convertible in the driveway. 

He unlocked the convertible and warmed up the engine after putting the key in the ignition and drove away from the house. He saw all the neighbors’ Christmas decorations as he passed the neighbors’ houses. He liked this year’s decorations. He liked this year’s decorations he had since most of them were like the decorations from the movie Christmas Vacation. He liked having those kinds of decorations. Potsie put a CD in the car and started singing along since it was only Christmas music. 

He ran into his friend’s sister, Joanie Cunningham in town as he parked the convertible in the parking lot. 

“Hi, Potsie,” Joanie said. 

Potsie jumped as he locked his convertible. 

“You scared me!” he said, giving a high jump. 

Startled by her unexpected appearance, he jumped a little before landing on the ice and lost his balance, which led him ending up on his back.

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Can you help me up?” Potsie asked. 

“Are you hurt?” Joanie asked worriedly. 

“I don’t think I can get up,” he said. 

“I’ll call for an ambulance,” she said worriedly. 

She stayed with him as she got her cell phone out from her pocket. 

“They’re on their way, Potsie,” Joanie said. 

“Okay,” he said. 

“Let me call the school and let them know where I am.” 

She got her cell phone out once again and dialed the high school. The principal told her she could have the rest of the afternoon off.

“Thanks,” she said and was off the phone once more. 

“I get the rest of the day off because of you,” Joanie said to her friend. 

“I thought you had class,” he said. 

“I do, but I had permission from the principal to have time off,” she said. 

That’s when the ambulance came. 

“Who’s the patient?” one of the crewmembers asked. 

“My friend here. He slipped and fell on his back,” Joanie said. 

She watched as they got out the stretcher and put Potsie on it. Joanie got back in the back of the ambulance and was next to Potsie. 

“I’m not going to leave you for a full minute,” Joanie said. 

Potsie didn’t respond to his friend. The only thing he did was sing in the ambulance. After Potsie finished singing a song, the ambulance reached the hospital. Joanie stayed in the waiting room for a long period of time. While waiting, she called their friends, Richie Cunningham, Chachi Arcola, and Arthur Fonzarelli to tell them that their friend, Potsie was in the hospital because he had a fall at the grocery store. 

“Is Potsie all right?” Fonzie asked. 

“I haven’t heard anything yet, Fonzie,” Joanie said, nose sniffling. 

“He isn’t going to die, Joanie. Cheer up,” Fonzie said to Joanie. 

“I know he’s not going to die, Fonzie. I want him home for Christmas,” Joanie said, “and not in the hospital.” 

Her nose kept sniffling as she and Fonzie talked. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened to Potsie?” Fonzie asked Joanie. 

“Potsie pulled up at the grocery store. I don’t know what he was going to be doing there. Maybe grocery shop, I don’t know. I was wandering around when he got out of his convertible when he was locking his car. I thought I would go over there and say hello. So I did. He jumped when he saw me because he wasn’t expecting me there at the grocery store. Next minute, he fell on his back on the icy snow,” Joanie told Fonzie, “so I called for an ambulance because he couldn’t get up.” 

“Whoa,” was all Fonzie could say after hearing such a story. 

He’d never heard of anything like that before but he’d heard of people slipping on icy snow but not what happened to Potsie. That’s when Joanie heard her name being called.

“Listen, Fonzie, I’ve got to run. I guess I can see Potsie now. I’ll let you all know later how he’s doing,” she said and put the cell back in her pocket. 

Fonzie listened to the dial tone as Joanie hung up. He hung up before the operator came on. Joanie was showed where Potsie’s room was. 

After the nurse left, the first thing Joanie said was, “How are you?” 

“Fine,” Potsie said. 

“What did the doctor say?” Joanie asked. 

Potsie gave her the details. 

“That means you’ll be here for Christmas, right?” Joanie asked. 

“Right. I have to go to physical therapy since I fell on the snow on my back,” he said.

“How long would that take?” Joanie asked. 

“I don’t know. They haven’t said anything to me on that yet.” 

“Have you talked to Ralph since you came here for Christmas?” Joanie asked. 

“No. He’s spending Christmas with his wife,” Potsie said. 

“Who’s his wife again?” Joanie asked. 

“Karen McCarey. She’s a cop,” Potsie said. 

Potsie shrugged his shoulders. When he did that, he felt pain. 

“Ouch,” he said. 

“What?” 

“My shoulders hurt,” he said. 

“What did you do?” Joanie said. 

“Trying to shrug them. I guess I can’t do that for a while.” 

“Guess not,” she said. 

“I can live with that for a while,” Potsie said. 

“I’m sure you can,” she said. 

“Joanie, I just remembered. I’m supposed to do a few shows at the Grand Ole Opry this week. I’m scheduled there to perform for Christmas. Now that I’m here, I’m not sure what I can do about the shows,” Potsie said. 

“We’ll get that taken care of,” Joanie said. 

“Thanks, Joanie. I knew you’d come through for me,” he said. 

“I’ll see if we can talk to do the doctors and see if you can spend Christmas at home this year instead of the hospital,” Joanie said to Potsie. 

“I’d like that,” he said. 

“I’ll worry about your Christmas performances at the Grand Ole Opry later.” 

Joanie left Potsie’s room for a while. 

On her way out, she said, “I’ll see you later today. I need to go back to work.” 

“Okay, Joanie. See you later.” 

The two gave each other a kiss on her way out. 

“I’ll let you know what the plans are,” she said. 

“Do that,” he said. 

He watched as his friend shut the door behind herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Joanie went to the car and drove away from the hospital. 

“How is your friend doing?” the principal asked. 

“Not so good. He fell on his back. I hope to get him out of the hospital before Christmas,” Joanie said. 

“Hope your friend feels better soon,” the principal said. 

“Thanks.” 

Joanie left the principal’s office. She got to the house and found Chachi there doing laundry. 

“Hi, Joanie. I was expecting you at work,” Chachi said, forgetting that Joanie had called earlier. 

“I was. Remember I called you earlier about Potsie?” Joanie asked. 

“I forgot,” Chachi asked. 

“That’s okay. We all forget things,” Joanie said. 

“I was busy dealing with Potsie I couldn’t focus on my work at the school,” Joanie said.

“Sorry to hear that,” Chachi said. 

“I know. At least the principal was nice enough to let me have the rest of today off because of Potsie.” 

“How is Potsie?” Chachi asked. 

“Fine. He has to go through physical therapy,” Joanie said. 

“That’s a bummer,” Chachi said. 

“I know,” Joanie said, her nose still sniffling.

“Will he be in the hospital for Christmas?” Chachi asked. 

“I thought so but we’ll have to wait and see. I want him here for Christmas,” Joanie said.

“I talked to Richie earlier,” Chachi said. 

“You did? How is he?” Joanie asked. 

“Fine,” Chachi said. 

“What about Potsie? How long will he be in the hospital with that back of his?” Chachi asked. 

“I don’t know,” Joanie said. 

The two worked more on that night’s meal for a while longer and chatted about other subjects, such as Christmas. 

“I do want Potsie here for Christmas, Chachi. You know this means a lot to me,” Joanie said. 

“I know how that feels,” Chachi said. 

“Potsie was saying something about having some Christmas performances at the Grand Ole Opry this Christmas. He doesn’t want to cancel that,” Joanie said. 

“I don’t blame him. I think I have somebody in mind,” Chachi said. 

“Who?” Joanie asked.

“Fonzie.” 

“Fonzie? Come on, Chachi. Do you think he would do that?” Karen asked. 

“No, but I think he would do anything for Potsie,” Chachi said. 

“Well, all right. We’ll have to talk to Potsie first,” Joanie said. 

“You got a point there,” Chachi said.

“What room is he in at the hospital?” Chachi asked. 

“Second floor. Room 202,” Joanie answered. 

“Okay,” Chachi said. 

“I was going to see him later. Want to come along?” Joanie asked. 

“Sure,” Chachi said. 

The two worked on that night’s supper for a bit longer that afternoon and then put the meal back in the oven for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Looks like the squash will take a while,” Joanie said. 

“I know,” Chachi agreed. 

“Do we need to bring Potsie anything?” Chachi asked. 

“He didn’t tell me anything,” Joanie said. 

Chachi and Joanie entered Potsie’s room minutes later. Potsie knew about Joanie coming later to see him but didn’t know Joanie bringing Chachi with her. Potsie watched as his hospital door opened. He saw his friend’s younger sister’s head peek in. 

“May we come in?” Joanie asked. 

“Why do you say ‘we’ for, Joanie?” Potsie asked. 

“I brought a friend with me,” she said. 

“Sure. Come in,” he said. 

Chachi and Joanie walked in, but Joanie walked in first with Chachi at her heels.

“Hi, Chachi,” Potsie greeted his Italian friend.

“Hi, Potsie. I heard what happened,” Chachi said. 

“I know.” 

“What did the doctors say?” Joanie asked worriedly. 

“The good news is I don’t need surgery,” he said. 

“That’s good,” Joanie said. 

“I still do need a lot of therapy,” he said. 

“I bet. When do you start that?” Joanie asked. 

“Next year,” he said. 

“Potsie, I did come up with a plan for your performances at the Grand Ole Opry so they will stay on instead of getting cancelled,” Joanie said. 

“How did you do that? Do you know about this, Chachi?” Potsie asked. 

Chachi nodded his head yes. 

“You’ll love the idea, Potsie,” Chachi said. 

“I will?” he asked. 

“You will,” Chachi said, looking at Joanie. 

“Tell him,” Chachi said. 

“No, you tell him. You’re the one who mentioned the idea,” Karen said. 

“Fine. I’ll tell,” Chachi said. 

“Stop arguing about it and tell me,” he said to his sister and Italian friend. 

“The idea is that Fonzie will take your place at the Grand Ole Opry and perform,” Chachi said. 

“What! You’ve got to be kidding,” Potsie said, shaking his head. 

“He’s your only hope, Potsie. What do you think of the idea?” Joanie asked.

“Let me think about it some more,” Potsie said. 

“Okay. If you don’t let Fonzie do it, who would you get?” Chachi asked. 

“I’ll come up with somebody,” he said. 

“Like who?” Chachi asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Richie? Ralph?” Chachi guessed. 

"Ralph’s busy, Chachi. He can’t come just to sing my songs,” Potsie said. 

Joanie and Chachi stayed with Potsie for a while longer in the hospital room and the three chatted. 

“I’ll come up with something for my shows. If I don’t, Fonzie can take over for me,” Potsie said.

“All right. Fonzie doesn’t have a good voice like you do,” Chachi said.

“Tell Fonzie he has to audition for me first,” Potsie said. 

“I will,” Chachi said. 

It was now time for Chachi and Joanie to leave.

“Do you need anything from home?” Joanie asked. 

“I can’t think of anything right now, but thanks for asking. When I do think of something, I’ll let you know,” Potsie said.

“Okay. Call us and Chachi will come and give it to you,” Joanie said. 

“Gee, thanks,” Potsie said and watched the two disappear. 

Potsie had an idea who could perform his Christmas shows before he could ask Fonzie to take his place. Why not his good friend Keith Urban? Potsie laughed at the idea. He picked up the phone and dialed Keith. 

“Hi, Potsie. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you since you took off for your holiday,” Keith said. 

“I know you weren’t, Keith. I was calling to ask you something,” Potsie said. 

“What?” Keith asked. 

“I had a fall but nothing too serious. I don’t need surgery but only physical therapy,” Potsie said. 

“That’s a shame. You should be careful next time. I don’t think I can get away because I have my own shows on Christmas to perform. I wish I could but I can’t. Sorry,” Keith said, feeling sorry about it.

“That’s okay. I already have somebody else in mind in case you couldn’t make it. He’s no performer,” Potsie said. 

The two talked a bit longer and hung up. 

“The favor I want to you to do for Potsie is perform his Christmas shows this Christmas at the Grand Ole Opry. He said for you to audition for him if you agree to this,” Joanie said. 

“Me sing in the spotlight?” Fonzie asked as both Chachi and Joanie nodded. 

“Let me think about it. When is the date?” Fonzie asked. 

“Christmas Eve,” Joanie said.

“A lot of girls will be there,” Chachi said. 

Joanie gave Chachi a punch in the ribs. 

“That hurt!” Chachi said. 

“I have to go. I’ll let you know about this whole singing thing. When do I give a deadline?” Fonzie asked. 

“End of the week,” Joanie said. 

“I’ll talk at the end of the week,” Fonzie said and was out of the door. 

“Why did you do that for?” Chachi asked. 

“You know how Fonzie is about girls. That’s why I punched you,” Joanie said. 

“I know. I was doing it so he could say he’s interested,” Chachi said. 

“He’ll say he’ll do it. You’ll see,” Joanie said as she headed upstairs. 

Chachi watched his friend walk up the stairs, knowing Joanie was right that Fonzie would step in for Potsie at the Grand Ole Opry. 

“She’s right,” Chachi said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the week, Fonzie followed Joanie and Chachi to room 2020 where Potsie was staying.

“Hi, Webber,” Fonzie said. 

“Hi, Fonz. Have you thought about taking my place at the Grand Ole Opry on Christmas Eve?” Potsie asked. 

“I’m going to do it. Joanie was saying something about my auditioning for you,” Fonzie said. 

“That’s right. What song do you have in mind?” he asked. 

Joanie and Chachi couldn’t help giggling. The two of them giggled the entire time Fonzie performed for Potsie. 

Before Fonzie began, he cleared his throat.

“Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Ev’ryone wishes  
For silver and gold  
How do you measure   
It’s worth?  
Just by the pleasure it  
Gives here on Earth  
Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Mean so much more  
When I see  
Silver  
And gold decorations  
On ev’ry Christmas tree  
Silver, silver and gold  
Silver, silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Silver and gold

Silver and gold  
Wise men brought gifts  
To the mange I’m told  
Mary was humble to see  
Shepherds and kings  
There on bended knees  
It’s silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Feeling the world  
With their lives  
Silver and gold  
How they shimmer  
On ev’ry Christmas night  
On ev’ry Christmas night,”  
Fonzie sang.

Joanie and Chachi were still in giggles as Fonzie finished the last bar of “Silver and Gold.” 

“Do I get the job, Webber?” Fonzie asked as Joanie and Chachi continued on giggling.

Fonzie looked at his younger cousin and Richie’s younger sister who were busy laughing. 

“Yes, you get the job, Fonz. You’re hired,” Potsie said. 

That’s when Joanie and Chachi finally stopped laughing. They couldn’t believe their ears. Chachi did know that Joanie was right Fonzie would step in for Potsie on Christmas Eve night.

“How did you know, Joanie?” Chachi whispered. 

Joanie shrugged. 

“What songs am I going to perform for your Christmas audience, Webber?” Fonzie asked. 

“I’ll give you a list later, Fonz. I need to tell Tom the show is still on,” Potsie said.

“Who’s Tom?” Chachi asked. 

“My manager. He’s been my manager since I became a country singer.”

“Potsie’s right. Tom goes way back in the beginning,” Joanie told the cousins. 

“Wow,” Chachi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Cunninghams’ house, Richie was busy wrapping gifts for his friends and family. Richie thought it was time to take a break from wrapping. He thought he’d call Ralph and wish him Merry Christmas. 

“Hi, Rich,” Ralph said. 

“Hi, Ralph.” 

“Did you hear the news, Ralph?” Richie asked. 

“What news? I haven’t heard anything.” 

“I thought you wanted to know Potsie is in the hospital,” Richie told Ralph. 

“You’ve got to be kidding. How did that happen?” Ralph asked. 

“Joanie says Potsie fell on his back on the snow at the grocery store parking lot. His convertible was parked at the grocery store,” Richie said.

“Driving his convertible in the snow? That’ll teach him. Does he need surgery?” Ralph asked. 

“Potsie says he doesn’t need to go through surgery but he does need a lot of physical therapy,” Richie said. 

“That’ll teach him to drive his convertible in the snow,” Ralph said. 

“Is Potsie home right now?” Ralph asked. 

“No. He’s at the hospital. I’m not sure what the doctors are doing with him until he can come home, but he says he doesn’t start therapy until next year,” Richie said. 

“What about Christmas? Is Potsie going to be home for Christmas?” Ralph asked. 

“We don’t know yet,” Richie said.

Ralph just thought of something. 

“I just thought of something, Rich.” 

“If Potsie can’t come home to us, why can’t we bring Christmas to him?” Ralph asked.

“That’s a great idea, Ralph! Why didn’t I think of that?” Richie asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ralph said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Richie was on his computer, searching the online shopping websites, trying to get ideas what to give Potsie for Christmas that year. He knew he hadn’t he didn’t have much time left to go shopping for his friends and family but he wasn’t sure on ideas for gifts. That’s when Fonzie came into the house. He was breathing cold air into the house. Richie heard him walk in and got off the computer to say hello. 

“Hi, Fonzie,” Richie said, watching Fonzie take off his black jacket. 

“I just saw Potsie,” Fonzie said. 

“How is Potsie?” Richie asked. 

“He don’t look good,” Fonzie answered. 

“That’s a shame. When is he able to come out of the hospital?” Richie asked.

Fonzie shrugged his shoulders as he said, “I haven’t heard.” 

“I talked to Ralph and passed the news over to him so he knows,” Richie said, “and he thought if Potsie doesn’t come home for Christmas to us, we could bring Christmas to him.” 

“That’s a great idea, Red! Just how are we going to bring Christmas to Potsie?” Fonzie asked. 

“That’s something we’re going to think about,” Richie said.

“I have news for you,” Fonzie said. 

“What’s that?” Richie asked. 

“Joanie asked me to take Potsie’s Christmas performances at the Grand Ole Opry. I had to audition for Potsie. He said I was hired,” Fonzie said. 

Richie laughed when he heard the news. 

“What? I don’t think that’s very funny at all,” Fonzie said. 

“Why are you taking over Potsie’s performances for?” Richie asked after calming down. 

“Potsie asked me after agreeing with Joanie because I was his only choice to take over since he couldn’t because of his back and he didn’t want to cancel out. I said I would think about it and I did and I’m going to do it,” Fonzie said. 

“Good luck,” Richie said. 

That night in bed, Richie brought Lori Beth up – to – date on what happened that day while she did the same thing. 

“Just how are we going to bring Christmas to Potsie, Richie?” Lori Beth asked. 

“We still haven’t figured that one yet. I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Richie said.

“I’m sure you will,” Lori Beth said. 

As Richie and Lori Beth made the final arrangements for Christmas Eve, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Lori Beth offered as she got out of bed to put on her slippers and robe. 

Richie decided to tell Lori Beth once she was back in bed that night during his conversation with Ralph earlier today Ralph might be joining them for Christmas but he wasn’t sure so he sent his Christmas gifts in the mail in case he didn’t make it. That’s when Lori Beth returned to the master bedroom. 

“I’m back,” Lori Beth said, taking her robe and slippers off and got back under the covers once again. 

“I talked with Ralph today, Lori Beth. He said his Christmas gifts are on their way,” Richie said. 

“All right. We just got some packages. Amazon and L. L. Bean,” Lori Beth said.

“Thanks. I’ve been busy ordering gifts today.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Richie was up before Sarah and Lori Beth were, so he decided to make breakfast since he was the first one awake. He thought he’d give Potsie a visit at the hospital that morning. While at the stove, Richie heard Sarah walk into the kitchen.

“Morning, Sarah,” Richie said to the eight – year – old. 

“Morning, Daddy,” Sarah said.

“What do you have plans for today?” Richie asked. 

“I’m going to a friend’s house,” Sarah said. 

“All right. Do you want me to drive you over?” Richie asked. 

“Nah. I’m getting a ride,” Sarah said. 

“Okay.” 

The next minute, Richie saw Fonzie walk in. 

“Morning, Fonz,” Richie said to the Italian man in leather jacket. 

“Morning, Rich,” Fonzie said. 

He was dressed, Richie saw. 

“What are you doing up at this hour?” Richie asked. 

“I have to meet a friend in town,” Fonzie said. 

“None of your girlfriends, I hope,” Richie said. 

“They’re out of town, Rich. They’re out visiting family,” Fonzie said. 

Richie sighed of relief when he heard that kind of news. Fonzie heard Richie sigh.

“What’s that for?” Fonzie said. 

“Nothing,” Richie said. 

That’s when Sarah, Richie, and Fonzie heard the timer go on the stove go off.

“Don’t you want to stick around for breakfast?” Richie asked. 

“I’m having breakfast in town, but thank you for inviting me,” Fonzie said.

“All right. You should remember tomorrow is Christmas Eve,” Richie said. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” he said. 

He had been practicing the songs that Potsie had given him for that night’s performance. Richie knocked on the bedroom door and told Lori Beth that breakfast was ready. 

“All right,” Lori Beth said sleepily. 

“What are we having?” 

“Bacon and eggs,” Richie answered. 

“Cooking’s my job,” Lori Beth reminded him. 

“You were asleep, so that’s why I’m making breakfast today,” Richie said as he left the bedroom. 

Richie walked back into the kitchen and put the bacon and eggs onto the three plates.

“Can I start eating now?” Sarah asked. 

“Wait until your mother gets here,” Richie said.

“I have to leave in a few minutes,” Sarah said impatiently. 

That’s when Lori Beth walked into the kitchen with her robe and slippers on.

“Are you all right, Lori Beth?” Richie asked as the three began to eat. 

“Just tired. I have to be at work in forty – five minutes,” Lori Beth said, knowing the time was now eight o’clock. 

“I’m going to visit Potsie this morning,” Richie said. 

“Give him my best,” Lori Beth said. 

“I will,” Richie said. 

Breakfast was now over and Sarah waited for her friend’s mother to pick her up. Richie saw that his friend’s mother walked to the door and he visited with the mother for a few minutes and watched Sarah walk safely to the car with the mother and the mother drive away. Richie saw it was snowing for the first time that morning as Sarah was gone when he watched his daughter drive away with his friend. As soon as the car was gone, Richie shut the door and went straight to the telephone. He dialed Potsie’s hospital number. It turned out Potsie was awake, so he was in luck. 

“Hello?” Potsie said. 

“Hi, Potsie.” 

“Richie? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you,” Potsie said, recognizing his best friend’s voice. 

“I thought I’d call.” 

“What for? Everybody else was in yesterday except for Ralph,” Potsie said. 

“I heard. Is that okay if I come in?” Richie asked. 

“Sure.”

“What time is good for me to come in?” Richie asked. 

“Anytime. I’m here all day.” 

Richie figured Potsie would be there all day because he remembered Joanie mentioning therapy starting until next year. The two friends hung up the phone just then. Richie decided that he’d go visit Potsie now and then go over to Al’s for the Christmas party. Richie got out his winter jacket and then he put it on and then went to his car that was waiting in the garage after locking the doors and then got the engine started and then drove off. 

Once Richie parked into the parking lot at the hospital, he found Fonzie’s motorcycle there also. Once he walked inside, he found Arthur Fonzarelli in the building as well.

“Hi, Fonzie,” Richie said. 

“Hi, Rich. I wasn’t expecting you here,” Fonzie said. 

And then he said, “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to visit a friend that is going through surgery. She had an accident a couple days ago,” Fonzie told Richie. 

“That’s too bad. I’m going to visit Potsie and then I’m going to Al’s for the Christmas party,” he said. 

“Wish I could go, but I can’t,” Fonzie said. 

“It’s a business Christmas party, Fonzie. You’re not invited,” Richie said. 

Fonzie walked with Richie to the elevator and stepped inside as the door shut behind them. 

“What floor are you going on?” Richie asked as he pressed two. 

“Four. Will you tell Webber hello for me? I’ll visit him later,” Fonzie said. 

“I’ll tell him you said that,” Richie said as the elevator went to the second floor.

The door opened and Richie got out.

“I’ll see you later, Fonzie,” Richie said. 

Richie walked to room 2020 where Potsie was staying. He didn’t bother knocking on the door because Potsie told him to let himself into the room. Richie walked to 2020 a few seconds later. Once he found 2020, he opened the door and peeked inside.

“Hi, Potsie,” Richie said. 

Potsie saw his friend peek into the room.

“Hi, Rich. Come in,” Potsie said. 

He watched as Richie closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair near the bed. 

“Guess who I ran into downstairs?” Richie asked. 

“Who?” Potsie wanted to know. 

“Fonzie.” 

“Fonzie? What’s he doing here at the hospital?” Potsie asked. 

“Seeing a friend of his who got into an accident and is in surgery. He didn’t give me her name,” Richie said, “but I betcha it’s a girl.” 

“Probably,” Potsie said. 

The two best friends chatted the rest of the morning. Richie stayed until eleven – fifteen. At eleven – fifteen, Richie left the room, saying good – bye to Potsie on his way out.

“See you later, Rich. Where are you headed?”

“Al’s for his yearly Christmas party with his employees. That’s at two o’clock but lunch comes first,” Richie said. 

“Tell Al Merry Christmas for me,” Potsie said. 

“I will,” Richie said and Potsie watched his best friend disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Richie had an idea on what to give Potsie for Christmas. He thought he’d keep it quiet for the others because he didn’t want Joanie to ruin the surprise. He thought he’d give Potsie an autobiography on his friend, Keith Urban. Richie thought it sounded perfect because of the relationship the two had. 

Richie stayed for the lunch crowd at Al’s and when the lunch crowd disappeared, the employee Christmas party began at two – fifteen as planned. Richie stayed until the last customer and joined Al and the other employees. Richie didn’t socialize with the employees so he kept to himself for the meantime. The party lasted for twenty to thirty minutes. Richie left after the party ended thirty minutes later. When the last of the employees left, Al watched Richie leave Al’s for the day. 

“See you tonight,” Al said. 

“All right,” he said, walking into the cold air. 

He couldn’t believe how cold it was when he got into his office. Several minutes later, Richie was back at the house. He took the key out of the ignition and then locked the door and stepped in. He remembered Sarah was at a friend’s house. He was letting Sarah stay over there until Lori Beth got home from work since tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Richie heard footsteps in his house at that moment. That’s when he saw Fonzie in the living room. 

“Hi, Fonzie,” Richie said.

 

”I didn’t scare you?” Fonzie asked. 

“No, you didn’t,” Richie said. 

“How did your visit at the hospital go with your friend?” Richie asked. 

“It went fine. He is like Webber that she has to spend Christmas at the hospital,” Fonzie said. 

“That’s too bad,” Richie said.

“Richie, I have some news for you,” Fonzie said.

“What?” he said, taking his jacket off and hanging it up in the office closet. 

“I talked to the hospital about Webber. The hospital said it was all right we bring Christmas to Webber this year,” Fonzie said. 

“This wasn’t your idea to bring Christmas to Potsie, Fonzie. It was Ralph’s,” Richie reminded him. 

“I haven’t forgotten. I wanted to make sure with the hospital to see if it was all right first,” Fonzie said. 

“Good point. I never thought of that,” Richie said. 

“You always have to plan ahead before bringing stuff like this to Webber and other patients, Richie. That’s why I took over on this,” Fonzie said. 

“Guess so,” Richie said, “but you are good at planning ahead on things like this, Fonzie.”

“Thank you, Richie. That’s my job, you know,” he said. 

Richie nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything. 

Fonzie asked, “How was the Christmas party at Al’s?”

“It was very nice,” Richie said. 

Richie didn’t understand how fast Fonzie had checked in with the doctors and nurses that it was all right to bring Christmas to Potsie this year. Richie gave Joanie a call and told her what Fonzie had just done. 

“You’re not serious, are you?” Joanie asked. 

“That’s what he told me,” Richie said. 

“That was fast. Maybe you could check with Al and see if he could make one his fast cakes for Potsie,” Joanie said. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Richie said. 

“Tell Al it was my idea to start with,” Joanie said. 

“I will. What are you giving Potsie for Christmas?” Richie asked her. 

“I’m giving him a surprise visitor to our little party,” Joanie said.

“You are? Who is it?” Richie asked. 

“Keith Urban,” Joanie said. 

“That is a nice gift,” Richie said. 

Richie and Joanie talked more about the party they were going to bringing Potsie, and then Richie put the phone back in the cradle.

“I want to ask you about the Christmas we’re going to bring Potsie,” Richie said. 

“What about it?” Fonzie asked. 

“What are you going to give Potsie?” Richie asked. 

“A new guitar. He sounds like he needs a new one,” Fonzie said. 

“Good idea. He could use a new one. Joanie’s bringing Keith Urban to our party,” Richie added. 

He didn’t say a word but nodded his head. 

“I will be out tonight. I’m practicing more for the show tomorrow night,” Fonzie said.

“All right. That means you won’t be home for dinner, right?” Richie asked. 

“Right.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was now Christmas Eve. Potsie was up early that morning. He wondered how he was going to be celebrating Christmas with his friends. He’ll find out soon enough. After waking up, he called Joanie and Chachi’s house. He knew both of them were still sleeping, so he called Joanie’s cell phone. 

“Hi, Joanie,” he said when he heard his best friend’s sister’s sleepy voice. 

“Hi, yourself,” she said. 

“How are we going to spend Christmas together this year since I’m here in the hospital?” Potsie asked. 

“We got it all figured out. You’ll see when tonight comes,” Joanie said. 

“Tonight? Tonight is my show at the Grand Ole Opry, Joanie. Are you going?” Potsie asked. 

“We plan to. We want to see how well Fonzie does,” Joanie said.

“I’d like to hear about it.” 

“You will,” Joanie said.

“Would you mind bringing me something from the house?” Potsie asked. 

“What?” 

“My cell. Thanks, Joanie.” 

“Anything else you need?” Joanie asked.

“I really can’t think of anything, but thank you,” Potsie said. 

“I’ll have Chachi bring it to you when he wakes up.” 

“No hurry,” Potsie said as the two friends hung up. 

Joanie thought she’d help Chachi with a few things at Potsie’s. Maybe she could add some clothes for Chachi to give Potsie besides the cell phone just in case. A few minutes later Chachi woke up and found Joanie making breakfast. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Joanie greeted Chachi. 

“Morning. What do we have going on today?” Chachi asked sleepily. 

“We’re going to work on Potsie’s Christmas party, remember?” Joanie asked.

That woke Chachi up. 

“I forgot about us bringing Christmas to Potsie,” Chachi said. 

That’s when Joanie did the eye roll. 

“Pay attention, will you, Chachi? I have a favor for you,” Joanie said. 

“What’s that?” 

“Potsie just called and he wants his cell phone. I thought about adding a few more things and maybe you could take it to him,” Joanie said. 

“Thanks, Joanie. I’d be happy to,” Chachi said.

The two grabbed the car keys and Karen locked the door behind them. She unlocked the car and drove straight to Potsie’s house. Joanie thought she’d let Chachi drive to the hospital. 

“I’ll let you drive to the hospital, okay?” 

“Okay,” Chachi agreed. 

They were finally at Potsie’s house several minutes later. Joanie grabbed Potsie’s mail, along with the newspaper. 

“I can’t believe today is Christmas Eve already,” Chachi said as Joanie unlocked the front door.

“Me either. Are you going to watch Fonzie tonight?” Joanie asked.

“You bet I am. What about you?” Chachi asked. 

“Ditto,” Joanie said. 

As the two walked in, Joanie saw that Potsie had started getting his Christmas decorations out when he had to go to the grocery store that day and ended up in the hospital instead.

“So this is what Potsie was doing before he had to go to town,” Joanie said, seeing the Christmas decorations. 

“I’ll worry about these later,” Joanie said to herself and headed upstairs. 

Chachi heard what Joanie had said and walked into the kitchen to check the answering machine. Chachi saw there were over ten messages. He pressed PLAY and wrote down all the messages for Potsie on a separate piece of paper. Joanie came down with an overnight bag in her hand, several minutes later. She found Chachi at the answering machine. 

“Are we ready to go yet?” Joanie asked, overnight bag on her shoulder. 

“Almost,” Chachi said, writing down the last phone message. 

Joanie stayed for the last message, and at last Chachi was ready to leave the house.


	9. Chapter 9

At Arnold’s, Richie was at his regular table, waiting for the lunch crowd to die down. While waiting, Richie drank a glass of water that was in front of him. He remembered Al’s regular customers, Mike and Kenny, were out of state because they had family to be with for the holidays. That’s when he watched Al come out of the kitchen. Richie finished the rest of the water and got up from the table. Joanie and Chachi were finally in Potsie’s room. Both of them saw a nurse in, taking Potsie’s blood pressure. 

“Can we come in?” Joanie asked, peeking into the room. 

“Hi, Joanie. Come in,” Potsie said invitingly. 

“I heard from Fonzie a few minutes ago,” Potsie said. 

“What did my cousin say?” Chachi asked. 

“He sounds like he’s ready for the show tonight,” he said.

Meanwhile, back at Arnold’s, Richie had noticed how busy Al had gotten. The only thing he could do at the moment was pay for his water and then head for home. He wanted to see if his orders had made it safely yet. He wanted his gift for Potsie to be on time, so yes, it mattered to him. As he left the table, he went over to Al. He wanted to say a quick good – bye before he left. 

“I’ll see you tonight, Al,” Richie said. 

“All right, Richie,” Al said. 

“Did you think about going to the concert tonight, Al?” Richie asked. 

“I never really gave it much thought. Why?” 

“Fonzie really wants me to go,” Richie said. 

“And it’s tonight?” 

“Yes.” 

The two said one more quick good – bye as he headed out of the restaurant and drove home. Potsie, Joanie, and Chachi watched the nurse leave. 

“We bought you some stuff from home,” Joanie said, handing Potsie the overnight bag.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the bag from Joanie. 

That’s when Chachi handed him the piece of paper. 

“What’s this?” Potsie asked, taking the piece of paper from Chachi. 

“Your phone messages,” Chachi answered. 

“Thanks. I’ll look at it later,” Potsie said.


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours later, it was time for the show. Everyone was there at the Grand Ole Opry – the sold out audience, Joanie, Chachi, and even Al and Richie were at the concert to watch Fonzie. All except Potsie and Ralph, that is. Fonzie came out a few minutes later, in red and green, singing:

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
I’m dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your Christmases be merry and bright  
And may your Christmases be white,” he sang.

The next song came as the audience died down: 

“Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
A new – born King to see,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our fines gifts we bring  
Pa rum pum pum

To lay before the King  
Rum pum pum pum  
When we come  
Little Baby  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor little boy too,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
That’s fit to give our King  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you!  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
On my drum.  
Mary nodded  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Then he smiled at me  
Me and my drum,” Fonzie finished as the audience clapped a second time. 

The next song began to start as Fonzie sang again.

“Silent night, holy night  
All is calm all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy infant so Tender and mild,   
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar;  
Heavenly hosts sing Al – le – lu – ja  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born  
Silent night, holy night  
Wondrous star, lend thy light  
With the angels let us sing  
Alleluia to our King  
Christ the Savior is here  
Jesus the Savior is here  
Silent Night, Holy night

Son of God, love’s pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord at Thy birth;  
Jesus Lord at Thy birth,” Fonzie sang as the audience clapped again.

He sang again:

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ano y felicidad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart,” Fonzie sang as the music died down. 

Fonzie did one last song for the audience, which was “Silver and Gold,” and then it was time to go home. The audience liked Fonzie, Richie could tell as he clapped for his friend as “Silver and Gold” finished. The audience was disappointed they didn’t get Potsie. They did wonder where he was but they could hear him again sometime in January.

“Joanie and Chachi are here,” Richie told Al as he waved to them. 

“Where?” Al asked, looking around the sold out audience. 

Richie looked in the direction he was looking so Al could see. 

“Oh, there they are,” Al said, finally noticing the direction Richie was staring in. 

Joanie could tell it was too crowded to go over where Richie and Al were standing in, so she and Chachi would see them tomorrow at the Christmas party in Potsie’s room instead. She didn’t mind, so she and Chachi headed straight for the parking lot of the Grand Ole Opry. 

After Fonzie watched his friends leave the Grand Ole Opry, he changed out of the outfit he was wearing headed for the bus that was waiting for him and he got to Richie and Lori Beth’s house after ten o’clock that evening. He found Richie and Lori Beth waiting for him when he walked into the house at ten o’clock when the clock was chiming. 

“We decided to wait for you,” Lori Beth said. 

“That’s all right. I don’t mind coming to a dark place at night,” Fonzie said, remembering the apartment that he and Chachi used to share and the lights would be off when he came home from his dates at one in the morning. 

“We decided to wait up since today is Christmas Eve,” Lori Beth said. 

“What did you think of the show?” Fonzie asked. 

“We enjoyed it,” Richie said as Lori Beth nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks. I saw you all there,” Fonzie told the married couple. 

The three of them said good – night and the three headed upstairs together as the lights were turned off and said good – night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day arrived. It was now Christmas Day. Potsie was up early and found himself in the same hospital bed he’d been in lately. He wanted to spend Christmas Day with his best friend’s sister and friends at home and not here in the hospital. He wondered how he was going to spend Christmas with them. Guess I’ll find out, he thought to himself, looking at the wall clock. The wall clock told him 6:15 AM.

“Already Christmas? Wow. I know it’s the best time of the year, but this is a different year for my friends and myself,” he said, getting up from the bed to disappear to the restroom for a few moments.

Back at the Cunningham house, Richie, Lori Beth, and Richie Jr. were also up early. Lori Beth thought she’d start baking Potsie’s cake early that morning.

“What are you doing up at this early hour?” Richie asked, yawning.

“Working on Potsie’s cake,” Lori Beth said.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Richie said.

“You’ll get to see it,” Tina said, working on the butter and sugar.

The telephone rang just then. Richie went to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bill,” Ralph said.

“Hi, Ralph. Merry Christmas,” Richie said.

“Merry Christmas, buddy. I talked to Fonzie last night,” Ralph said.

“You did?” Richie asked.

“Yes. He told me all about the show. It sounded like a success,” Ralph said.

“It was. The audience liked him. It was supposed to be Potsie’s show but he was in the hospital,” Richie said.

“I’m sure the audience missed him last night. I’m sorry I couldn’t be part of celebrating Christmas with you and Potsie,” Ralph said.

“We’ll miss that too,” Richie said in agreement.

That’s when Richie thought of something.

“Hey, Ralph. I just thought of something,” Richie said.

“What’s that?” Ralph asked.

“You could still fly out here on Christmas Day and celebrate Christmas with us and Potsie in the hospital. It could still work out. You can bring Madeline with you if you want to,” Richie said.

“I’ll think about it. Have you decided what time the party is?”

“No. I think it might be this afternoon.”

“Okay. I’ll talk with Madeline and we’ll decide if we can fly out. Is it snowing?” Ralph asked.

“No.”

“Okay. I’ll see what we can do,” Steve said as they talked a bit longer and then they hung up. 

Lori Beth had been listening to the conversation for a little bit and watched as Richie hung the telephone up and said, “I agree that Ralph come out here to Milwaukee and celebrate Christmas with us and Potsie today, Richie. That’s a great idea. What did he say to the idea?”

“He said he’ll think about it,” Richie said, “but I told him he could bring Madeline with him if he wants to.”

“Who’s Madeline?” Lori Beth asked, not sure whom Richie was talking about.

“A woman he is working with. They are in a relationship right now,” Richie said.

Richie left the living room and went to the office for a while. He didn’t know what else the others had in mind for the party this Christmas, but he would have to wait and see. He hoped this would be a Christmas Potsie would never forget. 

Ralph saw Madeline finally get up. He saw how messy her hair was and he fluffed her hair when she joined him on the couch.

“Morning, hon,” he said, fluffing her hair.

“Morning, Ralph,” Madeline said with a yawn.

“Wait? I don’t get a Merry Christmas? That’s no fair,” Ralph said.

“You will when I get my coffee,” Madeline said with a yawn.

“And let me wait forever for a Christmas kiss? Come on,” Ralph said.

He watched as Madeline went to get coffee in her mug.

“I have something to ask you, sweetheart,” Ralph said.

“What’s that?” Madeline asked as she rejoined him on the couch with the coffee mug.

“I was talking with a friend of mine back in Milwaukee. He invited us to join them today for a Christmas party this afternoon. I have a friend who’s in the hospital and I was invited to the party my friends are putting for my friend who is in the hospital and he couldn’t join them for a party at the house because he has to go through physical therapy,” Ralph told her.

“What happened to your friend?” Madeline asked.

“He was going to the grocery store a couple days ago and our friend’s sister was at the grocery store and witnessed our friend’s accident and sent for an ambulance. His sister said he parked his convertible in the parking lot and after locking the car he fell on his back on the snow and couldn’t get up,” Ralph told Madeline.

“That must hurt,” she said.

“You bet. So you want to go to Milwaukee for the party this afternoon?” Ralph asked.

“Do they have snow out there?” Madeline asked.

“Not right now but it’s melting is what my friend says,” Ralph said, hearing the weather report Richie had given him.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go. I’ll go check the flight schedule,” she said.

“Okay,” Ralph said.

He watched as Madeline got up from the couch again and went to the kitchen telephone to call the Milwaukee Airport for that day’s flight schedule. He watched as she hung up the phone again a few seconds later. She didn’t sit on the couch when she put the phone back.

“What did they tell you?” Ralph asked.

“The flights today are canceled because some parts of the States have heavy weather so they decided not to send anyone out today,” Madeline said.

“All right. I’ll call Richie back and let him know I can’t make it today,” Ralph said in disappointment.

“Who’s Richie?” Madeline asked.

“Richie Cunningham was the friend who invited me to go to the Christmas party this afternoon in Milwaukee for our friend who couldn’t celebrate Christmas at home this year,” Ralph said.

Ralph and Madeline were talking.

“Madeline, I’ve been thinking.”

“What, Ralph?”

“I want to catch a Christmas flight to Detroit and surprise my friends. They are throwing a Christmas party for my friend Potsie I’ve been telling you about who’s in the hospital. I thought I’d fly out there and surprise them.”

“Are you going to tell them you’re going to be at the party?” Madeline asked.

“I will call someone so they would pick me up.”

“Good point.”

“Do you want to come along with me?” he asked.

“Let me think about it.”

“Okay. I want you to meet them.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know.”

Ralph went to the phone and dialed Potsie’s hospital room.

“Hi, Potsie.”

“Hi, Ralph.”

“I have a surprise for you. I don’t want to spoil it for you.”

“Okay. I can’t wait to find out what the surprise is.”

“Give the gang this message, will you, Potsie?” 

“Sure, Ralph. What is it?” Potsie asked.

“Tell them I might make it for Christmas after all. I will call back later.”

The two friends hung up.

At that time, Ralph picked up the phone again and asked for two plane tickets to Milwaukee for Christmas Day. He was in luck and claimed two tickets for an early flight for nine o’clock. He thanked the travel agent and dialed one of his friends in Milwaukee. He thought of his friend, Fonzie and called his cell phone.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a knock on the door. 

Potsie called, “Come in.”

That’s when the door opened. He watched as Chachi Arcola walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Hi, Chachi,” Potsie greeted him.

“Hi, Potsie. I have some good news for you.” 

“What’s that?” Potsie asked.

“I spoke to your doctor just now. He said you could get out of here by New Year’s Day. Isn’t that great news?” Chachi asked.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“I bet.”

“Hey, Potsie, Chachi.”

“Hi, Joanie.”

“Hi, Joanie. Won’t you come in?” Chachi asked.

“How long have you been here?” Joanie asked Chachi, surprised.

“I just walked in,” Chachi said truthfully.

That’s when Joanie walked into the room.

“Any word when you can leave the hospital?” Joanie asked.

Chachi spoke up.

“I spoke with his doctor before I came in here. Word is Potsie can come home by New Year’s Day,” Chachi answered.

Joanie sighed of relief.

“Good to have some good news for a change. I want to ask that doctor a question or two right now.”

Both Chachi and Potsie watched as Joanie left the room. They gave each other a questioning look but didn’t say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Ralph heard Fonzie’s cell phone pick up. Fonzie finally picked up.

“Hi, Fonzie. I got tickets to come to Milwaukee on Christmas Day. I thought Christmas would be a good day to come and celebrate with the gang,” Ralph said.

“I will pick you up, Malph. Just call when you’re ready for a ride and I’ll come on my bike and we’ll go from there,” Fonzie said.

“Good idea. Is three room for three people on your bike?” Ralph asked.

“No.”

“Then you’ll have to borrow a car instead of taking your bike to the airport,” Ralph said.

“My friend my not want to ride on the motorcycle.”

“Who is your friend, Malph? You never gave out a name,” Fonzie said.

“You’ll meet my friend once you pick us up at the airport,” Ralph said.

“A mystery, huh? I like the sound of that, Malph. Whoever this friend is, I don’t want this friend to be a gay or lesbian,” Fonzie said and he meant it too.

“You don’t have a choice. I’ll call when I’m ready for a ride.”

“Before you go, Malph, do you have hotel reservations?” Fonzie asked.

“No. Not yet, but I think the hotel business is packed for the holidays so I might stay at a friend’s house.”

“Where would that be?” Fonzie asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll come up with something.”


	14. Chapter 14

Joanie came back to Potsie’s room several minutes later.

“What were you doing?” Chachi asked the minute Joanie walked into the room.

“I had questions for the doctor. Guess what?” Joanie asked.

“Do you think we want to know?” Chachi asked.

“I do,” Potsie said.

“We won’t be having the Christmas party here in the room after all,” Joanie told them.

“Why not?” Chachi asked.

“Thanks to your doctor, Potsie, you can be discharged now and we can have the party at your house tomorrow on Christmas Day,” Joanie said.

“I don’t have a tree up let alone decorations,” Potsie reminded her.

“We’ll get that taken care of, Potsie. The doctor said we’re welcome to leave now and you can come back New Year’s sometime for physical therapy,” Joanie said.

Potsie agreed and the three got out of the hospital room. Potsie was told he could come back next year for his first physical therapy appointment. Potsie left with Joanie and Chachi and Joanie offered to drive him home.

“I’ll see you later, Joanie,” Chachi said.

Potsie agreed and the three got out of the hospital room. Potsie was told he could come back next year for his first physical therapy appointment. Potsie left with Joanie and Chachi and Joanie offered to drive him home.

“I’ll see you later, Joanie,” Chachi said.

Potsie and Joanie watched Chachi drive away. 

“Since I don’t have my tree up this year, should we get one if we’re having a party at my house tomorrow?” Potsie asked.

“Let’s go do that now,” Joanie agreed.

Joanie and Potsie drove around for a while and went to the nearest Christmas tree dealer. The two friends found out the dealer had a few trees left.

“Great,” Potsie said under his breath.

Joanie and Potsie paid for a large Christmas tree for four feet at twenty – seven dollars.

“I’m going to decorate in the morning,” Potsie said.

“More time then,” Joanie agreed.

When they both got back to her car, it was getting late. They put the tree in the backseat and Joanie started the engine. They saw the time in the car read 10:05 PM.

“Is Chachi getting worried about you by now?” Potsie asked once the car pulled into his driveway minutes later.

“Nah. I’m sure he’s home by now,” Joanie said.

Potsie agreed. Both of them carried the tree into the house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Joanie told him as they found a place for the tree in the house.

“See you tomorrow,” Potsie told her as the two friends gave each other a hug on her way out.

“I’ll call in the morning,” Joanie told him.

“Please do,” Potsie told his friend.

He walked into the house once Joanie’s car had vanished from the house. That’s when Potsie decided to go to bed. He finally got sleepy, so he turned the downstairs lights off on his way upstairs. After he finished changing into his pajamas after brushing his teeth and flushing the toilet, he turned the bedroom light off.

Before falling asleep on the night of Christmas Eve, Potsie Webber got on his knees and said a quick and fast prayer before he went under the covers for the night. He did this because it was tradition.

Later that Christmas Eve, Fonzie shared his plans with Richie and Lori Beth.

“I somehow had a feeling Ralph would come and join us for the holidays,” Richie said.

“You did?” Lori Beth asked.

“I did. I think it would make a nice surprise to the Christmas party. Let’s keep it quiet for Potsie,” Richie said as both Lori Beth and Fonzie agreed.

“Where is Ralph staying while he’s here?” Lori Beth asked.

Fonzie shrugged as he said, “I’m not sure what hotel Ralph will be in. I will find that out once I pick him up at the airport tomorrow. I do have something to ask you.”

“What’s that?” Richie asked.

“May I borrow one of your cars to pick up Ralph at the airport? He didn’t want me to use my motorcycle. He has a friend with him so that’s why he didn’t want my bike. He said his friend didn’t like motorcycles,” Fonzie said.

“I’m closed tomorrow, so I plan on not going anywhere. I plan on making Potsie’s cake for the party,” Lori Beth said.

“Good idea, Lori Beth,” Richie agreed.

“Good idea, Lori Beth,” Richie agreed.

“Go take Lori Beth’s car, Fonzie. Her place is closed Christmas Day. Do you know who this friend Ralph is bringing with him?” Richie asked.

“I have no idea. He didn’t tell me, so I’m sure I’ll find out when I go to the airport to pick him up,” Fonzie told Richie and Lori Beth.

Christmas morning arrived pretty quickly. Ralph was the first one to wake up that morning. He let Madeline sleep in his apartment the other night since he and Madeline were to leave for the airport soon. They had time for a quick breakfast before they left. Ralph got out of bed right away and made his bed. He then went to his closet to get out that day’s outfit.


	15. Chapter 15

That morning Joanie called Potsie.

“Merry Christmas,” was the first thing Joanie greeted Potsie with.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Joanie.”

“When would you like me to come over?” Joanie asked.

“Anytime is fine with me. I don’t care if you plan to come at the same time with the others,” Potsie told her.

“You’ll be getting a surprise at the party. The gang knows what the surprise is,” Joanie told her friend.

“I want to be surprised, Joanie, so don’t tell me.”

“Good. See you at the party,” Potsie told her and hung up.

Potsie wondered what the surprise was. After hanging up, Joanie called her friends and told them not to go to Potsie’s hospital room since she and Chachi had discharged him the day before.

Everyone decided to meet at Potsie’s house at the time they had talked about. Joanie did try to invite her friend’s friend, Keith Urban, to the party, but it turned out Keith couldn’t get away from the Grand Ole Opry from his schedule. Joanie knew their friend Ralph was coming since Fonzie had told them. Joanie liked the idea of Ralph being a better surprise than Keith for the party.

Joanie told Chachi she was headed to Potsie’s house. Chachi okayed it and he said he would be over there later.

“Okay,” Joanie said, grabbing the car keys as she zipped up her green and red winter jacket.

Chachi watched as Joanie slammed the front door behind herself. While waiting for the Christmas party to start at his house, Potsie kept busy putting the decorations on his house and the Christmas tree as well.

Potsie worked on the Christmas tree the entire time he waited for Joanie to come over. He knew Joanie would help him with the decorations. He had a feeling the decorations would be up by the time the rest of the gang arrived at the party. He was told they were going to celebrate Christmas at his house instead of his hospital room.

Potsie had a red and white Santa Claus hat, along with a green sweatshirt that matched his pants. The pants had a zipper, and to tell the truth, the zipper was also green, so the pair of pants Potsie was wearing that Christmas Day with matching zipper was a hard pair to find. He didn’t wear that pair of pants often. He wore socks that matched his hat. The doorbell rang several minutes later. Potsie put one decoration down and went to answer it. He was happy to see his friend standing at the front door.

“The gifts can stay in the car a while longer,” Joanie said, walking into the house, breathing cold air.

Potsie watched as his younger friend put her purse and car keys on the dining room table. Joanie handed Potsie her jacket so he could hang it up, which he did.

After Potsie hung up Joanie’s blue and white jacket on a yellow coat hanger, the two friends decided to finish up hanging up Potsie’s Christmas decorations.

“If you don’t mind, Potsie, I can work on the decorations outside of the house. I don’t want you back in the hospital,” Joanie told her older friend.

Potsie didn’t mind, so he wanted to work on the Christmas tree a little bit more anyway, so it was a good idea he let his friend work on the decorations outside of the house. Joanie decided to start on the inside of the house of the decorations.


	16. Chapter 16

Hours passed and time had arrived for Ralph and Madeline to call Fonzie to pick them up at the airport. Fonzie told Ralph that he was going to be on his way.

“Our ride will be here soon,” Ralph told Madeline.

“Okay.”

The two of them decided to sit down and be on the lookout for Fonzie Several minutes later, Ralph spotted his best friend Arthur Fonzarelli walking near them.

Fonzie didn’t know what to think when he headed towards his best friend and his co – worker. The one thing Fonzie didn’t yet know was that Ralph’s co – worker he was sitting with at the airport that Christmas Day happened to be his girlfriend. Fonzie had sensed the woman with his best friend was in a relationship with him. He’ll find out sooner or later on the subject.

“Thanks for picking us up, Fonzie. We really appreciate it,” Ralph told him as he and Madeline got up with their luggage.

Fonzie offered to help carry the suitcases, which he did. The three of them made it to Lori Beth’s white Honda in the parking lot. Fonzie unlocked the Honda and the three of them put the luggage in the trunk. Ralph let Madeline sit in the front with Fonzie.

“Fonzie, I’d like you to meet my co – worker, Madeline Evans. Madeline, this is my best friend, Arthur Fonzarelli. Fonzie and I go way back,” Ralph told Madeline.

Madeline and Fonzie said their ‘nice to meet yous.’ Madeline did notice Fonzie was Italian, so it told her Fonzie was in a different race than her and Ralph. She could guess Ralph was used to being around people who were in a different race color.

“Do you want to check into the hotel?” Fonzie asked them.

“Yes. After we check in, it would be time for the party, right?” 

“Right,” Fonzie said.

“Drive us to Super 8 Hotel,” Ralph directed Fonzie.

Fonzie drove over to the hotel immediately. He looked at the car clock. It told him Ralph was right about the party, but they had time to check into the hotel. The time read: 2:40 and the scheduled time for the party at 3:15.


	17. Chapter 17

The doorbell rang. Potsie and Joanie were finally finished with the Christmas decorations hours ago. Joanie remembered that Richie and Lori Beth were bringing dinner and dessert over for the party, so she was happy not to mess around with it for once. With a schedule like hers, Joanie was hardly around the house at mealtime because she was on the job a lot so she hardly could not cook for Chachi, so that was why Chachi was around more often to do the cooking.

Potsie let Richie, Richie Jr., and Lori Beth into the house. Lori Beth had her hands full with that night’s meal in her hands. Potsie took his friends’ coats while Joanie helped Lori Beth with the dishes.

“We were told to have the party here. I was hoping you would still be in the hospital when we started the party,” Richie told Potsie.

“No. Joanie and Chachi discharged me yesterday so I’ve been home for a day so far,” Potsie said.

The doorbell rang again. Potsie went to get the door. This time he found Chachi at the door with the gifts.

“Hi, Potsie.”

“Hi, Chachi. Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Chachi said.

“Lori Beth made and bought dinner and dessert, so we’re in good shape.”

“Good. Has Fonzie made it yet?” Chachi asked.

“Not yet.”

Potsie helped Chachi carry the gifts and the two added them to the tree with the others. Next Potsie hung up Chachi’s purple jacket to hang up in the closet with the rest of the jackets he had hung up earlier. After hanging up Chachi’s coat on a black hanger, Potsie once again shut the door and rejoined his friends.

After joining his friends again, Potsie found Fonzie with two other people.

“Hi, Webber. How are you feeling?” Fonzie asked.

“Fine,” Potsie answered.

“Hi, Potsie. Are you surprised to see me?” Ralph asked Potsie.

Ralph did see a surprised look on Potsie’s face.

“I thought you couldn’t make it for the holidays,” Potsie told Ralph after the two hugged.

“I thought that too, Potsie, but it turned out I had time, so here I am,” Ralph said.

Everyone else was watching and then Ralph gave everyone a hug. 

“We’re here you’re happy to celebrate with us, Ralph,” Chachi told him.

“I’m happy to be with everyone again, Chachi,” Ralph told her.

Chachi eyed Madeline.

“Who is she?” Chachi asked.

“She’s the one I’ve been telling you about. We work together,” Ralph said.

That’s when the introductions were made.

“You look like Fonzie,” Madeline told Chachi after they were introduced.

“That’s because we’re cousins,” Chachi told Madeline.

“Ralph never told me that. He did mention you and Fonzie time to time,” Madeline said.

“I had a feeling he did,” Chachi told her.

That’s when Lori Beth called everyone to dinner. The clock chimed 5:00 PM. The dining room table was filled with plates, forks, spoons, knives, napkins, glasses, and food. The holiday’s meal Lori Beth cooked up was steak, rolls, green beans, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. She even made pumpkin pie for dessert.

“This looks delicious, Lori Beth,” Ralph complimented Lori Beth after grace was said.

“Thank you, Ralph. I’m glad it turned out well.”

Everyone talked while they ate.

“Everybody, I’d like you to meet Madeline Evans. She and I work together,” Ralph said, introducing Madeline to the whole group.

He’d introduced her to only Fonzie, but had decided to wait until everyone was together so they could be introduced.

“To tell the truth, Madeline and I just aren’t working together. We’re kind of dating.”

Fonzie didn’t know how to take this kind of news. That’s when he felt sick to his stomach.

“May I be excused for a minute?” Fonzie asked.

Richie looked in Fonzie’s direction, wondering what was wrong.

Fonzie got up from the table, with Potsie’s eyes watching him. Fonzie saw Potsie was watching as he left. Fonzie couldn’t believe his ears. His best friend is in a relationship? 

“This is a nice Christmas, guys,” Potsie told his friends after Fonzie left.

Fonzie didn’t join his friends again until it was time to leave for the night. He still felt sick to his stomach, all right, after hearing such news like this.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Potsie told his friends after they were leaving the house after the gifts were opened.

“Thanks for the guitar, Fonzie,” Potsie said.

“I’m going to test it tomorrow.”

“You needed a new one anyway, Webber. That’s why I gave you the guitar for Christmas.”

Joanie could tell the guitar looked expensive. Everyone said Merry Christmas on his or her way out of the driveway. Joanie decided to hang around a while longer. She and Potsie watched their friends leave.

“To tell the truth, Madeline and I just aren’t working together. We’re kind of dating.”

Fonzie didn’t know how to take this kind of news. That’s when he felt sick to his stomach.

“May I be excused for a minute?” Fonzie asked.

Richie looked in Fonzie’s direction, wondering what was wrong.

Fonzie got up from the table, with Potsie’s eyes watching him. Fonzie saw Potsie was watching as he left. Fonzie couldn’t believe his ears. His best friend is in a relationship? 

“This is a nice Christmas, guys,” Potsie told his friends after Fonzie left.

Fonzie didn’t join his friends again until it was time to leave for the night. He still felt sick to his stomach, all right, after hearing such news like this.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Potsie told his friends after they were leaving the house after the gifts were opened.

“Thanks for the guitar, Fonzie,” Potsie said.

“I’m going to test it tomorrow.”

“You needed a new one anyway, Webber. That’s why I gave you the guitar for Christmas.”

Joanie could tell the guitar looked expensive. Everyone said Merry Christmas on his or her way out of the driveway. Joanie decided to hang around a while longer. She and Potsie watched their friends leave.


End file.
